That Orange-Brown Glow
by Nato di Angelo
Summary: A bond formed between us, two souls who had never met, that I couldn't brake. I wondered why I couldn't forget about you. /AU AkaFuri
1. Chapter 1 - Akashi

_Please read this as though it is a dojinshi, as that it how I wrote it (just imagine pictures) ((or not, I don't control you))_

_This is something I wrote at three in the morning, so please excuse any mistakes. This is also my first KuroBasu fanfic that I've posted. Yay~_

* * *

_I can't remember exactly how long I watched you from heaven.  
You soul had caught my attention. I had never seen one that color, somewhere between orange and brown.  
I wondered what kind of person you were to have such a soul.  
I stared at you, watched your everyday life as you grew.  
I got attached to you, I suppose.  
A bond formed between us, two souls who had never met, that I couldn't brake.  
I wondered why I couldn't forget about you.  
I wondered if you could ever feel me staring, if you could tell that someone out there was obsessed with you.  
I wondered that, if I could meet you, would you recognize me?  
Would you know who I was without my telling you?  
The sudden urge I felt to see you right in front of me was a surprise.  
It was against the rules for a body-less soul to meet with a human.  
I would get in a lot of trouble, I thought.  
My spirit might even be destroyed.  
For some reason, my mind was telling me that whatever happened didn't matter, that I had to meet with you, see you and touch you and hear you...  
I wondered if, perhaps, we were lovers in a past life.  
Maybe we were soul-mates and I was sitting here wasting time that could be spent with my true other half.  
It was that that broke my resolve, and I snuck my way out of heaven to earth.  
Without looking from above, finding you took almost longer than I could handle.  
My soul took on a human form, not a body, more like some kind of vapor in the air.  
I was in the human world, though, so I had to follow human rules.  
I couldn't transport myself to you, for if humans saw, it could trigger past memories.  
I had to walk on the ground, splashing through water and crunching leaves.  
I didn't know your name.  
Nor your appearance, or your gender.  
I knew only that your soul was orange-brown and warm and kind and the most beautiful soul ever.  
No matter the limits of humans, I could still see auras.  
Your's was obvious the second I laid eye on it.  
Right then I had no thoughts.  
My mind was blank as I took you in.  
Some might have thought you as plain.  
Short brown hair, eyes the same shade.  
Simple clothes that brought out your personality.  
You were facing away from me, but I could tell it was you.  
That orange-brown glow...  
I walked up to you, and I could see in your eyes, your soul, that you recognized me.  
If I had a heart, it would have pounded.  
I grabbed your hand, warm even though of the chilly weather, and lead you away from the crowd, a cafe perfectly placed to accompany our needs.  
Your human face looked confused, your eyebrows knitted together, face still pink from the cold.  
If I had to put a word to it, "cute" comes to mind.  
You asked me who I was, what I wanted.  
Your tone didn't sound wondering at all.  
I pondered many answers before settling on "Akashi Seijuurou", the name from my most recent past life, the face that would appear to you.  
I told you that I wasn't sure at the moment what I wanted.  
There were many things I wanted, but only one that I needed.  
I told you that we were soul mates, and your eyes got wide, disbelieving.  
I could still see the flicker of your aura reaching out to me.  
"But-But we're both guys...!" You replied, as though that made any difference.  
There's no "boy" or "girl" when your dead, only souls mingling together in melancholy.  
You didn't say anything about us "having just met".  
I asked you if you thought that gender really mattered in love.  
You stuttered as you answered, and my "heart" beat faster.  
No, you said, it didn't really matter to you.  
It did to other people though.  
I asked if you cared.  
And you replied no.  
Your hand reached mine under the table we were seated at.  
I asked your name, my curiosity reaching its limit.  
You glanced away for a moment, before locking eyes with me shyly.  
"Furihata Kouki"_

* * *

_Any questions, compliments, complaints, or other can be left as a review. Thanks for reading~_

_(also, I wouldn't be apposed to writing another part to this hint hint)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Furihata

wow so I actually wrote more for this I didn't think I would but here it is

(((also i have another chapter too so i'll post it at some point i need to edit it first)))

* * *

_Love was always something I yearned for._  
_And perhaps that was the worst part of me, for I could never find anybody willing to try._  
_They would sprout excuses, "You're not my type" and "You're too plain" being the most common of them._  
_Some would just outright refuse and walk away._  
_I didn't know why it was so important to me._  
_I knew that whether or not you have a girlfriend doesn't describe you._  
_I knew that having someone wasn't a necessity in life._  
_I knew that love was something that you just have to wait for._  
_I knew that, and yet...I couldn't stop looking._  
_'Maybe I'll never find that person...' I would think._  
_Sometimes I would give up._  
_I would just lay on my bed in misery and try not to think._  
_Try._  
_'But...what if they're waiting, and I just have to look?'_  
_'What if they're looking too?'_  
_And I would start again._  
_It became something of a routine: getting a crush, asking her out, and being turned down._  
_I wondered when my heart stopped hurting after each rejection._  
_I knew that eventually I would find someone I really liked._  
_And I did. _  
_She was a waiter at a coffee shop I frequented._  
_She was a year older than me, but she was cute and I thought that I would at least try._  
_So I went to ask her out._  
_I was on my way, when he showed up._  
_I had never seen him before; his strikingly red hair would have stood out in my memory._  
_But he looked at me as though he'd known me forever._  
_He brought me into the very cafe I had been heading to._  
_I asked him who he was, and what he wanted._  
_"Akashi Seijuurou." he replied after a moment._  
_He said he wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment._  
_"We're soul mates" he said._  
_I wanted to believe it._  
_I wanted to, even though I had never seen him before._  
_I said the first thing that came to mind._  
_"But-But we're both guys...!"_  
_He looked me in the eye and asked if I thought gender mattered in love._  
_I had never really thought about it._  
_Of course, I wouldn't have discriminated anyone because of it._  
_But I had never thought about it applied to me._  
_I said that it didn't really matter to me._  
_It did to other people though._  
_"Do you care?"_  
_Do I care...? I didn't think I did, not when he was looking at me with such love in his eyes._  
_"No."_  
_Our hands met under the table, and I surprised at how right it felt._  
_'Soul mates...'_  
_He asked for me name._  
_And I said, "Furihata Kouki"_

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3 - Akashi

So I finally got around to editing this (I guess it hasn't been that long but it felt like it to me).

Enjoy~

* * *

_"Furihata Kouki"_  
_It was a name I had waited years to hear._  
_I was hit with the sudden urge to know everything about you; every single thought that had ever passed through your head, every memory, every moment you had ever experienced from your point of view._  
_I wanted to know everything._  
_I wanted to never leave you._  
_I wanted to be alive with you._  
_That brought me back to my senses, although in a rather harsh and cold way._  
_Once dead, a soul cannot be in a living body, or be on the earth, until rebirth._  
_If they did, not only would the be punished in the Heavens, but they could risk the very essence of their being by walking around without the protection of a body._  
_Before I hadn't cared, but now, having seen you and touched you and felt just how alive and real you are, I couldn't risk dying._  
_I couldn't risk being without you._  
_I asked if it would be okay to go to a more private place to talk, and you nodded._  
_We went to your house, in your room._  
_And I explained the situation._  
_I wasn't sure how I expected you to react._  
_You just sat there looking deep in thought._  
_I was almost nervous while waiting for you to reply._  
_Eventually you said, "I...don't want you to disappear..."_  
_You wanted me to go back._  
_I considered for a moment, in the way one thinks about horrible things only in one's mind, whether suicide would be okay with you._  
_But the thought of you, so bright and cheerful, in a dark and cold place like that was instantly repelled._  
_Even if I did go back and get reincarnated, it would be too late to be with you._  
_But if I stayed, I might disappear forever._  
_Much unlike how people seem to think one becomes after falling in love, I did have a bit of self preservation left._  
_So I would go back._  
_I wanted to wait, though, to give some time to be together._  
_I knew once I went back I would most likely never come back down._  
_You agreed._  
_Your parents were away until the next evening, and so it was fine for me to stay._  
_We laid on your bed together and talked._  
_I made you talk first, to explain every detail of every moment of your life._  
_And you did._  
_I liked your voice; smooth and silky, somehow, even with the occasional stutter._  
_You could paint pictured with your words, like you were playing a movie rather than talking._  
_Your facial expressions didn't change that much, a pleasant smile almost always on your face._  
_Then you made me talk._  
_What were my past lives like, you asked._  
_You said that I didn't have to explain all of them._  
_Maybe just one or two._  
_And so I told you about Akashi Seijuurou; about the fearless red-head with heterochromatic eyes who could get anything out of anyone with one glance._  
_The boy who was a genius at basketball, and played shogi, and had top grades._  
_I told you about the boy who had died at his own hand._  
_I almost wanted to leave it out, but I knew you would guess it if I didn't tell._  
_Your eyes got wide, and I looked away._  
_You tried apologizing-although for what, I didn't know._  
_It was me who died, not you._  
_You didn't say anything for a minute._  
_"I play basketball too..."_  
_I immediately latched onto the topic change._  
_I asked what school you played for, what position, how many games had you been in, what was your jersey number._  
_You smiled and answered, and then named your other teammates, and what each of them was like._  
_You continued talking about it until you fell asleep._  
_You curled up against me, and for a moment I wondered how physical contact was possible without a body._  
_Then I wrapped my arms around you and fell asleep too._

* * *

Thanks for reading~

((oh and i forgot to say that i know the first a/n says to read it like a dojinshi but i didn't really think about it writing the this chapter and the one before oops))


End file.
